L'envol de l'Oiseau Bleu
by Chamaya
Summary: Mon nom est Gwendolyn Victoria Élizabeth Darling. Je suis, selon ce qui se dit dans mon entourage, une jeune fille exemplaire. Jolie, bien élevée, d'une famille convenable... Il est donc évident que lorsque j'atteints l'âge de mes 17 ans, mes parents songent à un mariage, et si possible d'intérêt. Cependant, moi, Wendy ne compte pas les laisser décider du reste de ma vie !
1. Un dîner, un mariage et des étoiles

Chapitre 1 : **Un dîner, un mariage et des étoiles**

\- « Wendy ! Descend s'il te plaît ! » s'exclame Mary Darling, ma mère

\- « J'arrive, une minute ! »

Je saute du rebord de la fenêtre sur lequel j'étais assise pour contempler le ciel étoilé et m'élance vers la porte. Je m'arrête quelques secondes devant le miroir pour observer soigneusement mon reflet. Des cheveux châtain clair qui tombent en boucles épaisses sur mes épaules, des yeux d'un gris-bleu saisissant et des pommettes rosées par l'air frais de cette soirée d'hiver. Je réajuste les plis de ma longue jupe d'un bleu nuit et défroisse une dernière fois mon chemisier blanc.

\- « Gwendolyn Victoria Élizabeth Darling ! Dépêche-toi de descendre ! »

\- « Me voilà ! » Je dévale les marches et m'empresse de rejoindre mes parents, George et Mary Darling, ainsi que mes frères John et Michael dans le vestibule.

On sonne à la porte, mon père ouvre et laisse entrer la famille Sullivan, dont le père est un de ses vieux amis de l'université de Cambridge. D'origine irlandaise, leur famille se distingue principalement par des cheveux d'un roux éclatant et… une fortune des plus importantes de l'Angleterre. Cependant, malgré l'écart de moyens entre les deux familles, cela n'a pas empêché Henry, le patriarche et mon père de se lier d'amitié et de rester en bons termes longtemps après leurs années d'études.

Je les observe d'un œil distant. Mon regard se pose tout particulièrement sur le fils unique du couple, héritier de la fortune familiale, nommé Ronald. Ce dernier affiche un air ennuyé, comme si venir chez nous était la pire corvée qu'on puisse lui infliger. En un sens, je le comprends. Après tout, cela fait bien des années que l'idée d'un mariage entre les deux ainés de nos familles est le sujet d'une discussion animée chez nos parents.

Cependant, même avec tout le respect que je dois à Ronald, je sais que je ne pourrais jamais l'épouser. En effet, pour moi, le mariage est une preuve d'amour que je ne peux partager qu'avec mon « véritable amour ». Et ce dont je suis certaine, c'est que même après avoir été pratiquement élevée avec ce garçon, Ronald n'aura jamais sa place dans cette catégorie.

Je salue poliment les invités de la maison avant de leur présenter leurs places à la table. Le dîner se passe sans problème majeur, Ronald et moi parlant peu, pour maintenir une bonne image de jeune fille modèle pour ma part, mais apparemment surtout pour montrer son ennui et son désir de partir dès que possible pour Ronald. Arrivés au dessert, nos parents commencent à évoquer LE sujet pointilleux : le mariage. C'est Henry qui prend la parole :

\- « Ne pense-tu pas que nos jeunes sont à présent mariable George ? »

\- « Tu as raison Henry, ma Wendy va avoir bientôt 18 ans, il est temps de penser à son avenir ! »

Je souris à mon père d'un faux air reconnaissant, cachant la panique qui s'empare de moi. Déjà ? Je pensais avoir encore quelques années avant ce moment fatidique… Des années qui m'auraient permis de trouver mon véritable amour avant d'être coincée à jamais avec Ronald…

\- « Ta fille est l'une des jeunes femmes les plus élégantes que j'ai jamais rencontré ! Et ses manières n'ont d'égal que son charme… »

Je rougis devant la remarque d'Henry qui me fait un clin d'oeil. Je décroche de la conversation un moment, pensive. Lorsque je me reconcentre…

\- « Dans un mois alors ? » demande Henry

\- « Parfait ! » s'exclame mon père, aux anges.

La réalité me frappe alors de plein fouet. En un espace de temps si court, les deux hommes de la table viennent de sceller mon destin. Je baisse les yeux et observe mes mains tremblantes. C'est fini. Je ne pourrais plus jamais trouver mon véritable amour, et je passerais le reste de ma vie avec un Ronald bon à rien dont seule la fortune le rend attrayant. Mais cette caractéristique ne marche pas pour moi. Mes yeux commencent à s'embuer, je vois flou.

\- « Wendy ? Tout va bien ? » me demande ma mère, un air inquiet sur le visage.

\- « Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu d'air… » dis-je tout bas, une boule se formant dans ma gorge

Je quitte la salle en entendant mes parents lancer des « c'est l'émotion », « elle à du mal à concevoir le bonheur qu'elle est sur le point d'obtenir » pour calmer un Ronald outré de mon comportement et son père surpris par mon départ soudain.

Je monte le plus vite possible les escaliers en bois de chêne menant à ma chambre et me jette sur mon lit, des larmes de désespoir roulant sur mes joues à la pensée de la vie morne et triste qui m'attend.

Je regarde par la fenêtre et observe les étoiles, toujours aussi lointaines. Leur lumière auparavant bienveillante me paraît si froide à présent… L'une d'entre elle attire mon attention. Elle brille davantage que toutes les autres et sa clarté semblent réchauffer mon cœur de la tristesse qui s'en est emparée. Je me rappelle alors le conte de fées que ma mère me lisait avant de m'endormir. Quelque chose sur un garçon qui vivait dans un endroit magique car il ne voulait jamais grandir… Où était-ce déjà ? Nerver… Ah oui, Neverland. Et comment se nommait ce garçon ? Impossible de me souvenir…

Mais cette histoire était pour moi, enfant, le futur que je désirais… Ne jamais grandir, dans un endroit où tout serait permis. Mais j'appris par la suite que je grandirai comme tout être humain et que rêver d'un pays imaginaire ne m'aiderait pas à affronter les réalités de la vie. J'ai petit à petit délaissé cet idéal pour me concentrer sur mon image de jeune femme et mon statut, tout comme la vie qu'ils m'offraient.

Je m'approche de la fenêtre de ma chambre et, l'ouvrant en grand, j'hume l'air glacial de la nuit. Je continue d'admirer l'étoile dont la lumière semble maintenant osciller. Je concentre ma vue sur le point lumineux et prends alors conscience qu'une forme sombre masque en partie l'éclat stellaire. Et cette forme sombre non-identifiée grandit. Non, disons plutôt qu'elle se rapproche. De moi. A une vitesse qui, j'en suis sûre, n'est pas celle d'un simple faucon en chasse. J'ai juste le temps de retirer le haut de mon corps du cadre de la fenêtre avant que la forme, maintenant de taille humaine, ne rentre telle une tornade dans ma chambre.

* * *

 ** _Ceci est ma première fic sur le couple DarlingPan ! Soyez gentils mais ne vous gêner pas pour me dire ce que vous en pensez en reviews !_**

 ** _A +_**

 ** _Chamaya_**


	2. Une fuite ou un nouveau départ ?

Chapitre 2 : **Une fuite ou un nouveau départ ?**

Je reste figée quelques instants, les yeux dans le vague. La bourrasque fut telle qu'elle m'a renversée et me voilà maintenant assise sur le tapis contre mon lit, bien loin de la fenêtre ouverte. Soudain, j'entends un bruit, comme une brise qui secoue les portes de mon me retourne et fait face au meuble pour trouver la source de ce grincement, discret mais inquiétant. Les rires de mes parents et de ceux de Ronald sont audibles, mais paraissent cependant lointains et distants, comme si ma chambre était coupée du reste de la maison.

J'aperçois alors une forme sombre qui ondule le long du mur. De taille humaine, elle semble composée d'un brouillard sombre luttant pour garder la forme d'un jeune adolescent. Je plisse des yeux pour mieux l'observer quand, subitement, elle se tourne vers moi et décolle. Décolle parce que ses pieds ne touchent pas le sol et pourtant elle se rapproche de moi d'un vol –si cela est possible- assuré. Je pousse un petit cri lorsque que ce qui semble être son visage s'arrête à quelques centimètres du mien. Nous restons ainsi un moment, moi trop effrayé pour oser bouger d'un pouce, lui -ou elle, ce n'est qu'une masse de brouillard, une ombre- semblant m'observer.

Nerveusement, je tourne la tête pour regarder vers la porte, dans l'espoir d'une échappatoire. Remarquant mon mouvement, l'ombre s'empare alors de mon poignet. Un frisson me parcourt tout le corps. La poigne est puissante, je ne peux me dégager. Je crie au secours alors que l'ombre me tire peu à peu vers la fenêtre, toujours grande ouverte. Je sens mes larmes rouler le long de mes joues en entendant les voix sereines et joyeuses des convives, qui ignorent tout de la situation se produisant au-dessus d'eux.

\- - « Je n'y crois pas… » _Me faire enlever dans ma propre maison avec mes parents présents dans la salle juste en dessous… Comment cela est-il possible ?_ , je pense, désespérée.

Cependant, à ces mots, je sens l'emprise se défaire et l'ombre lâcher mon poignet. Je me tourne vers elle et l'observe, figée de stupeur. Elle reste immobile, comme en attente. Pourquoi s'est-elle arrêté ? Elle semblait si puissante… Soudain, elle bouge de nouveau. Je lève mes bras en signe de défense mais elle passe à côté de moi comme si de rien n'était et se penche sur mon bureau. Elle s'empare alors d'une plume et commence à écrire.

Je suis encore terrifiée –qui ne le serait pas avec une ombre qui vole dans sa chambre – mais me rapproche du bureau. Au même moment, la forme recule, comme pour me laisser voir ce qu'elle a écrit. Sur le papier blanc sont gribouillés quelques mots :

 _Je peux t'emmener dans un endroit meilleur,_

 _Tout ce que tu dois faire c'est y croire._

Je reste bouche-bée. Je me tourne vers l'ombre qui semble maintenant attendre ma décision. Où veut-elle m'emmener ? Un endroit meilleur ? Comme quoi ? Je repense alors aux contes de fées où la magie aide toujours ceux dans le besoin. Cette chose est magique non ? Peut-être est-elle là pour m'offrir une fin heureuse ? Je sais que cela n'a aucun sens, mais au fond de moi je souhaite que cette option soit réelle et si possible, que ce soit la bonne. Après tout, ne suis-je pas condamnée à me marier dans un mois, avec un homme que je ne supporte pas ? Qu'ai-je à perdre, sinon me faire enlever et ne jamais retrouver ma famille et ma maison ?

Je frissonne à cette pensée. J'aime mes parents et mes frères de tout mon cœur et je ne supporterais pas d'être séparés d'eux à jamais. Cependant, pour l'instant, tout me paraît plus attrayant comparé à rester ici le mois à venir. Et si je laissais la magie faire, peut-être me mènera t-elle jusqu'à mon véritable amour ? Réfléchis Wendy. Réfléchis bien.

Après une minute d'intense réflexion et de pesée du pour et du contre, je décide de suivre mon cœur, mais me promets de revenir dans un mois au plus tard, pour ne pas trop inquiéter ma famille, tout en me laissant le temps de partir à la recherche d'un remplaçant plus que bienvenu pour Ronald.

Je regarde l'ombre qui pendant toute la durée mes débats intérieurs est restée là, immobile. Je lui souris et elle semble comprendre ma réponse. D'un geste lent, beaucoup plus doux que sa dernière tentative quelques minutes auparavant, elle prend ma main et me guide délicatement vers la fenêtre. Ses pieds, ou du moins ce qui semble les former, quittent le sol et l'élèvent jusqu'à dehors. Je sens mes jambes flotter et je passe le cadre de la fenêtre pour me trouver dans la nuit de cette froide soirée d'hiver, volant littéralement au dessus du toit de ma maison. Je reste figée devant ce fait clairement surnaturel, d'origine on ne peut plus magique.

L'ombre m'entraîne à travers les toits et les cheminées de Londres et je ne peux que m'émerveiller à la vue de toutes ce lumières qui brillent dans la nuit noire. Je me surprends même à rire de bonheur lorsque nous effleurons la grande aiguille de l'une des horloges de Big-Ben.

Je me sens libre. Tel un oiseau qui virevolte dans un ciel sans limites, je suis libre. Enfin. Jamais de ma vie n'avais-je encore ressentie une telle émotion. A ce moment précis, rien ne m'apporte plus de joie que l'escapade nocturne que la magie semble m'avoir offerte.

Soudain, je sens une accélération. L'ombre, qui se tenait tout ce temps à mes côtés, passe devant moi comme pour me protéger des bourrasques créées par notre vitesse croissante. Je regarde par dessus ce qui semble être son épaule et vois une étoile, celle là même qui brillait plus fort que toutes les autres lors de ma désastreuse fuite du dîner. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Nous approchons de cette étoile, dont la lumière m'éblouie de plus en plus.

C'est impossible, je veux dire, les étoiles sont inatteignables non ? Elles ne sont que des diamants dans le manteau de velours qu'est la nuit, des planètes lointaines qu'aucun humain n'a jamais pu toucher… Comment est-ce possible ? La magie… Seule la magie peut faire cela. Je souris, bientôt aveuglée par la luminosité trop forte. La magie m'offre un nouveau départ.

* * *

 _ **Voilà le chapitre 2 !**_

 ** _La suite bientôt..._**

 ** _Merci aux reviewers ^^_**

 ** _A +_**

 ** _Chamaya_**


	3. Un feu dans la nuit noire, une menace ?

Chapitre 3 : **Un feu dans la nuit noire, une menace inquiétante…**

Au centre d'une grande clairière éclairée en partie par la lumière de la pleine lune, un feu crépite. La forêt dense semble se mouvoir au rythme des flammes vives du feu ardent. Tout est silencieux, la clairière terreuse est vide, ou presque. Deux formes humaines sont assises de part et d'autre du feu, immobiles. Elles semblent perdues dans leurs pensées. Soudain, une voix rompt le mutisme de la scène.

\- « Quelqu'un vient d'arriver. »

La voix est grave, autoritaire. Cependant, elle est empreinte de surprise. Une arrivée inattendue, voilà qui est pour le moins inhabituel, surtout par ici.

\- « Était-ce prévu ? » demande une deuxième voix, plus douce.

\- « Non Félix, ce n'était pas prévu. »

La voix auparavant autoritaire semble maintenant plongée dans une réflexion intense, comme voulant trouver l'origine de cette anomalie.

\- « Je vais aller voir sur la plage. » déclare le dénommé Félix, en commençant à se lever pour quitter la clairière et s'enfoncer dans la forêt noire.

\- « Non. Pas cette fois. J'y vais. » l'arrête la voix.

\- « Mais… » tente le jeune homme.

\- « Pas cette fois, Félix. »

La voix est à présent glaciale, n'incitant aucune réplique.

\- « Tes désirs sont des ordres » répond une dernière fois Félix, la voix emprunte de regret.

L'autre esquisse alors un sourire malicieux avant de quitter la chaleur du feu de camp pour se glisser d'un pas calme et assuré dans les profondeurs de la nuit noire.

* * *

 ** _Voilà le chapitre 3 !_**

 ** _Mais qui est donc cet "autre"... suspense insoutenable ^^_**

 ** _Oui c'est court, je plaide coupable ! Mais ne m'en voulez pas trop, je suis en plein concours !_**

 ** _A +_**

 ** _Chamaya_**


	4. Une arrivée mouvementée

Chapitre 4 : **Une arrivée mouvementée**

La lumière qui m'aveugle disparaît peu à peu. L'ombre ralentit, et je peux enfin ouvrir les yeux. Le spectacle qui s'offre alors à moi me laisse sans voix. Il fait nuit, mais la lumière de la pleine lune éclaire de ses rayons une île. Une île au milieu d'un océan dont l'eau semble briller sous les étoiles. Une île composée de forêts, de montagnes, de chutes d'eau… comme si tous les paysages du monde s'étaient réunis en un espace plus réduit pour mieux me permettre de les admirer.

Nous nous rapprochons peu à peu de cette île et j'en déduis qu'il s'agit du « monde meilleur » dont m'a parlé l'ombre. Cependant, à mesure que nous perdons de l'altitude, la forme de brouillard, qui semblait auparavant contrôler pleinement ses mouvements, commence à se mouvoir de façon étrange, comme manipulée. Je pense manipulée parce que me lâcher complètement à trente mètres au dessus de l'océan n'était peut être pas dans son intention. Elle paraissait si avenante lors de notre voyage fantastique…

Je décide de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur, même si éprouver de la rancune envers une ombre me semble de toute façon impossible. Avant de sombrer dans l'eau noire, j'aperçois une dernière fois ma compagne de voyage qui s'enfuit vers l'île, comme attirée irrémédiablement par une force invisible.

Je prends une grande bouffée d'air puis ferme les yeux. Après quelques secondes au contact de l'eau froide, je tente de les rouvrir pour mieux me situer. La seule chose qui m'entoure est une eau sombre et silencieuse. Je remonte à la surface, à court d'oxygène. Ma tête perce l'étendue liquide et je peux de nouveau respirer. Après avoir repris mon souffle et m'être remise de ma chute phénoménale, je regarde autour de moi.

L'île est visible, mais lointaine. Il me faudrait une bonne demi-heure pour l'atteindre. Je souris. Heureusement que mon père m'a appris à nager dans notre maison familiale au bord du lac Heathfield !

Je commence donc l'épreuve qui m'est soumise. Mes vêtements gênent mon avancée, en particulier ma jupe, qui me ralentit considérablement. Je m'arrête un moment pour récupérer mon souffle, à présent saccadé par l'effort intense.

Soudain, j'aperçois une lueur sous mes pieds. Curieuse, je plonge dans l'eau, descendant de quelques mètres pour trouver l'origine de ce scintillement, et me retrouve nez à nez avec une queue de poisson. D'un blanc immaculé, elle brille de mille feux sous la lumière de la lune, ses écailles chatoyant d'un bel éclat nacré.

Je tourne la tête pour voir à quel genre de poisson géant –la queue est de la taille de jambes humaines- ai-je à faire, mais cet acte cause la perte du reste d'air que mes poumons contenaient.

Je me bats pour remonter à la surface, suffocant sous la pression de l'eau et le poids de mes vêtements. Ma vision devient floue. Je me sens perdre connaissance et me maudis intérieurement pour ma curiosité qui m'a fait descendre si profond, lorsqu'une main passe derrière mon dos pour m'aider à franchir les derniers mètres qui me séparent de l'oxygène tant désiré. Je prends alors une inspiration qui me semble être la plus longue de ma vie.

Après avoir repris mes esprits, je me réalise que la main inconnue est toujours derrière mon dos, maintenant sans peine le haut de mon corps hors de l'eau, m'évitant ainsi de me fatiguer à patauger.

Je me retourne et savoure le spectacle qui m'a fait perdre mon souffle quelques secondes auparavant. Celle qui m'a sauvé, le « poisson » qui a initialement attiré mon attention, est en réalité une sirène.

Sa beauté dépasse tout ce que j'ai pu voir dans ma courte vie. Ses cheveux, blancs comme la neige fraîche des nuits d'hiver, encadrent son visage fin. Une peau toute aussi blanche rehausse l'éclat lunaire qui brille sur son corps mouillé. Mais les détails les plus saisissant sont ses magnifiques yeux d'or, qui semblent voir au plus profond de mon âme, perçant l'obscurité nocturne.

La queue blanche lui faisant office de membre inférieur bat dans l'eau pour nous maintenir toutes les deux en position. Je rougis à la vue de son haut dénudé, dont les parties intimes sont cachées par ses cheveux couleur de lune, qui tombent en une longue cascade jusqu'à ses hanches. Elle est resplendissante. Telle une princesse, un diadème d'or et de perles nacrées enserre finement sa tête.

Éblouie devant cette vision magique, je reste sans voix. Après quelques minutes qui me semblent une éternité, elle prend la parole.

\- « Bonjour Wendy. »

Elle me sourit. Je la dévisage un instant –encore !-, bouche-bée.

\- « Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? » je demande, émerveillée par sa voie mélodieuse.

\- « Nous attendons ta venue depuis très longtemps. Ton nom nous est connu depuis bien avant ta naissance. »

\- « Nous ? »

\- « Mes sœurs et moi… Ainsi que toutes les choses composant l'essence même de l'île » me sourit-elle.

Je ne relève pas la dernière phrase que je trouve on ne peut plus étrange, encore éblouie devant l'apparition.

Soudain, des remous se forment autour de nous pour laisser jaillir une vingtaine de sirènes. Toutes ont des queues de couleurs différentes, allant du vert le plus sombre au jaune le plus éclatant.

Cependant, aucune d'elles n'égale ma locutrice en beauté. Cette dernière semble irradier sous la lumière de la Lune.

\- « Qui êtes-vous ? » dis-je, en m'adressant à la sirène blanche.

\- « Mon nom est Séléné. » répond-elle, ses yeux d'or reflétant son amusement. « Je suis la princesse héritière des royaumes marins, fille de Poséidon, dieux des océans. »

Cela explique donc pourquoi elle semble si… divine.

\- « Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? » je demande, soudain méfiante à la pensée que cette sirène me connaisse déjà lors de notre première rencontre.

\- « Patience, tu le sauras bien assez tôt » me dit-elle, une expression indéchiffrable soudain plaquée sur le visage. « Sache juste que tu es notre Sauveuse Wendy. Mais pour le moment, laisse-moi te ramener au rivage. »

Je hoche la tête en signe d'acceptation. Je ne peux rester indéfiniment dans l'eau et je commence à avoir froid, mon corps s'engourdissant de plus en plus.

Séléné me prend dans ses bras et nage jusqu'à l'île. Elle est rapide, bien plus que moi.

Ses sœurs sirènes l'accompagnent en chantant. Leur mélodie est harmonieuse et je me surprends à soupirer de bonheur. Le corps de Séléné est chaud, elle ne semble pas craindre la fraîcheur marine. Je sens mes yeux commencer à se clore à mesure que la berceuse des sirènes parvient à mes oreilles.

\- « Votre Sauveuse ? » je demande, pour renouer la conversation et rester éveillée.

\- « Oui, celle sur qui le destin de l'île toute entière repose… » lâche-t-elle, d'une voix énigmatique.

\- « Je ne comprends pas… »

\- « Ce n'est pas grave. Garde juste à l'esprit que nous sommes de ton côté Wendy. »

\- « De mon côté ? » dis-je, haussant les sourcils.

\- « Mes sœurs et moi même sommes à ta disposition. Tiens, voici une preuve de mes dires. Prends ce coquillage en signe de notre allégeance. »

Elle me tend une coquille nacrée tenue par une chaîne en or. Je la passe autour de mon coup. Satisfaite, elle continue :

\- « Garde le caché, c'est un véritable trésor que beaucoup risquent de t'envier. Mais si tu es en grand danger, souffle dedans à trois reprises, et nous t'apporterons assistance. »

\- « Merci » lui dis-je, reconnaissante de disposer d'un soutien dans le monde inconnu auquel je vais être confronté, aussi « meilleur » soit-il.

Elle me sourit.

\- « Néanmoins, prend garde, car l'île est un endroit très dangereux. » ajoute-t-elle, d'une voix grave.

\- « Dangereux ? » je commence à bailler, mon corps engourdi par la fatigue. Il faut dire que ma soirée n'a pas été de tout repos.

\- « Oui, car elle a été corrompue par un homme qui règne en maître sur ce territoire. Contrairement à nous, l'île sera hostile à ta venue. Prend garde Wendy, si tu croises cet homme et son groupe lors de ton séjour sur l'île, promet-moi qu'en aucun cas tu ne lui feras confiance. Tu m'entends Wendy ? » sa voix s'élève soudain, me sortant momentanément de la torpeur qui commence à m'envahir.

\- « Oui ! » je crie, surprise. « Qui est-il, cet homme qui semble si dangereux ? »

\- « Il s'appelle Peter Pan. »

A peine ce nom prononcé, je sombre dans un sommeil profond, oubliant totalement le reste du monde qui m'entoure, ainsi que la nouvelle aventure qui m'attend.

* * *

 ** _Voilà, je suis en vacaaaaaaances !_**

 ** _Un nouveau chapitre plus long pour me faire pardonner pour l'attente... ^^_**

 ** _Bonne lecture,_**

 ** _A +_**

 ** _Chamaya_**


	5. La recherche

Chapitre 5 : **La recherche**

Un groupe d'une trentaine de garçons joue au milieu de la clairière avec des épées de bois. Félix les surveille, veillant à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun blessé grave. Soudain, il sent une présence entrer dans la clairière.

\- « Alors ? » demande Félix, en accourant vers son chef.

Ce dernier, la mine sombre, hausse les épaules d'un air mécontent.

\- « Rien. La plage était vide. Pas une trace. »

\- « Comment ça pas une trace ? Mais c'est impossible, chaque nouveau venu est déposé sur la plage ! » s'exclame Félix.

\- « Eh bien il faut croire que ce « nouveau venu » déroge à la norme. J'ai tenté d'appeler l'ombre pour des explications mais elle était injoignable. » lui répond son interlocuteur, se refrognant encore plus.

Félix, voyant son déplaisir, se radoucit.

\- « Injoignable ? » demande-t-il, plus posé.

\- « Je ne la sens plus. »

\- « Et tes pouvoirs ? » s'enquiert-il, soudain alarmé. Si ses pouvoirs ont eux aussi disparus, alors l'île est condamnée, et eux avec.

Soudain, son chef disparaît. Perdu, Félix regarde autour de lui. Sentant une main sur son épaule, il se retourne complètement pour faire face au jeune homme qui l'observe, un sourire malin sur le visage.

\- « Tout marche. » lui sourit-il.

Félix soupire de soulagement.

\- « Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! Je trouverai cet intrus, je le jure ! Il est là, je le sens ! » reprend le maître de l'île.

\- « Tu le sens ? » demande Félix.

\- « Oui… L'île se comporte bizarrement depuis cette arrivée la nuit dernière… »

\- « Je vais envoyer une patrouille à sa recherche, il doit être perdu et terrifié à l'heure qu'il est. » ajoute Félix, méditant sur le trouble qui a envahit son supérieur.

\- « Soit, je vais me reposer, appelle-moi si il y a quoi que ce soit de nouveau. » lui répond ce dernier.

\- « D'accord. »

Félix le regarde s'éloigner pour rejoindre l'une des cabanes suspendues aux arbres entourant la clairière puis appelle :

\- « Goupil, Putois, Pierrot ! »

Trois garçons sortent du groupe formé par les membres du jeu pour accourir à ses côtés.

\- « Oui Félix ? »

\- « Venez avec moi, nous partons patrouiller. » Puis il se tourne vers les autres. « Les garçons, que personne ne dérange le chef pendant mon absence, il se repose ! »

\- « Oui ! » crient les enfants, qui retournent à leur jeu sans plus de cérémonie.

\- « Vous trois, avec moi ! »

Ils quittent la clairière pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt luxuriante. Félix guide la marche, repérant sans difficulté son chemin dans la masse verdoyante. En peu de temps, ils arrivent sur la plage. Elle est déserte. Un vent froid, signe de l'agacement de son maître sans doute, balaie le sable fin. La mer est grise, reflétant la couleur du ciel, confirmant l'état tourmenté du maître des lieux.

Félix et les garçons commencent leur recherche. Rien. Pas même une trace. C'est comme si personne n'était jamais venu sur l'île. Ce passager clandestin serait donc une illusion ? se demande Félix. Non, impossible, IL ne se trompe jamais. Jamais.

* * *

 _ **Nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **A +**_

 _ **Chamaya**_


	6. La rencontre

Chapitre 6 : **La rencontre**

J'ouvre les yeux lentement. J'entends le ressac contre les rochers et les mouettes qui crient. Je me lève maladroitement, encore engourdie par le sommeil. Il fait jour. Le soleil brille à l'entrée de ce qui semble être une grotte. Je regarde autour de moi. Une petite cavité en pierre recouverte de cristaux multicolores m'abrite. Séléné et les sirènes ont dû m'y déposer après que je me sois endormie. Les cristaux brillent de milles feux sous la lumière du soleil, éclairant magnifiquement les murs de l'endroit.

Je décide de jeter un coup d'œil dehors. Je sors des rochers qui me dissimulent et découvre une plage de sable fin. Les vagues s'échouent doucement sur le rivage, parsemé de petits cailloux et de coquillages. Je sourie devant cette vision magique.

La seule autre fois où j'ai vu la mer, c'était lorsque j'étais enfant, mes parents ayant décidé de faire un bref voyage dans le Sud de l'Europe. La mer méditerranéenne, aussi bleue que celle s'offrant sous mes yeux aujourd'hui, est restée gravée dans ma mémoire depuis lors. Je rie de bonheur et enlève mes bottines pour glisser mes pieds dans l'eau claire et fraîche.

Après quelques minutes de pure félicité, je lève les yeux vers la forêt verdoyante qui borde la plage. Je me fige en apercevant quatre formes sombres qui s'approchent lentement. Elles s'arrêtent de temps à autre, semblant chercher quelque chose.

Je file le plus discrètement possible me cacher derrière le rocher le plus proche. Les silhouettes n'ont pas l'air de m'avoir remarqué, elles rebroussent chemin. Soulagée, je me redresse. J'observe encore un moment la forêt, curieuse. Mon ventre gronde, il est vrai que je n'ai pas mangé depuis la veille.

Quelque peu réticente envers l'inconnu qui m'attend, je décide néanmoins de quitter la berge pour m'enfoncer au milieu des arbres et des lianes.

Je me fraye un chemin parmi la nature sauvage. Des plantes folles et inconnues s'élèvent partout, je n'aperçois aucun chemin. Je marche longtemps. Tellement longtemps que lorsque je m'arrête, épuisée, je suis complètement perdue. Anxieuse, je recherche des fruits comestibles. N'osant cependant en toucher un seul de peur qu'il soit empoisonné, je décide alors de retrouver tout signe de la plage qui m'avait semblé si accueillante, pour rebrousser chemin. Aucune trace de mon passage n'a marqué la dense forêt. Résignée, je m'assois sur une souche pour reposer mes jambes ô combien meurtries par la longue marche parmi les fougères et les ronces.

Je tends l'oreille. J'entends le doux murmure du vent dans les feuilles, accompagné du chant mélodieux des oiseaux, qui me rappelle celui des sirènes. Je soupire, détendue.

Soudain, un bruit étrange attire mon attention. On dirait des cris. Humains. Qui se rapprochent. Terrifiée, je me terre contre les souches d'un arbre sans doute millénaire. Les sirènes m'ont bien spécifié de ne pas me faire prendre, alors je fais tout mon possible pour respecter leur conseil.

L'origine du bruit, une multitude de garçons en cavale, passe près de moi sans me voir. Je les observe, curieuse. Jeunes, pas plus de dix-sept ans, ils s'élancent entre les branches et les racines comme si la forêt leur appartenait. Ils sont vêtus de haillons et semblent sales, comme si cela faisait un certain temps qu'ils n'avaient pas pris soin de leur apparence. Je reste interdite pendant un moment après leur départ, n'osant bouger, de peur qu'ils reviennent. Qui sait ce qu'ils feraient à une jeune fille seule en forêt ? Oui, les aborder serait une idée stupide dont je regretterais sûrement pendant longtemps les conséquences, d'autant plus qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment l'air de gentlemen. Mieux vaut rester le plus loin possible de cette bande.

Cependant, un bruissement de fougères parvient à mes oreilles, tout près de ma précieuse cachette. Paniquée, je m'empare d'un bout de bois qui traîne au sol et me prépare à la lutte. Hors de question que je me laisse capturer par une bande de gamins.

A ma grande surprise, les plantes laissent alors apparaître un jeune homme, seul. Grand -sûrement dans ses dix-huit ans-, il est habillé avec les mêmes loques que les garçons de tout à l'heure, bien que les siennes semblent en meilleur état. Ses cheveux sont châtain clair, et ses yeux d'un vert feuille pétillent d'énergie. Ses oreilles sont quelque peu décollées, perçant la masse de boucles qui repose sur sa tête, et ses sourcils épais tout aussi clairs s'arrondissent en deux arcs bien dessinés.

Je l'observe attentivement, lorsqu'un détail attire mon attention. L'intrus à l'air mille fois plus surpris par ma présence que moi par la sienne. Ses yeux sont arrondis de stupeur alors qu'il me détaille minutieusement. Je rougis devant cette insistance et détourne les yeux. Semblant reprendre ses esprits, il m'adresse alors un sourire qui se veut réconfortant.

\- « Je ne te veux pas de mal ! » s'exclame t-il, en regardant, amusé mon bâton que je continue de brandir farouchement dans sa direction.

\- « Qui est-tu ? » je demande, méfiante.

\- « Mon nom est Nino. » me répond t-il.

\- « C'est faux. » je souligne, sentant clairement son mensonge.

\- « En effet. » Il me regarde dans les yeux, la mine à présent sombre. « Je ne peux prendre le risque de te révéler mon vrai nom, tu pourrais être de leur côté. »

\- « De « leur » côté ? » je m'enquiers, curieuse. J'abaisse mon arme, la jugeant inutile, sentant le danger potentiel évité.

Voyant mon intérêt croissant pour son histoire, le jeune homme s'assoit confortablement contre l'arbre qui m'abrite et prend une grande inspiration.

\- « Celui des Garçons Perdus. » dit-il finalement.

\- « Les quoi ? » Je le regarde, perplexe.

\- « Ce sont les habitants de cette forêt et de l'île en général. Ils ne vieillissent jamais, comme toute chose sur cette terre. Certains sont là depuis des centaines d'années. Ils vivent sans lois aucunes, dépourvus de l'autorité des adultes. Leur chef, celui qui les contrôle et règne en maître sur toute l'île, se nomme Peter Pan. Sa cruauté est sans bornes et quiconque le défit le paye généralement de sa vie. »

Peter Pan. A peine ce nom prononcé qu'un frisson me parcourt l'échine. Je garde cependant bonne figure, refoulant la peur qui s'est emparée de moi. Je dois partir, et vite. Quitter cette forêt où les « Garçons Perdus » semblent avoir établi leur camp.

\- « Et à qui donc ais-je à faire ? » demande soudainement le jeune homme, me tirant de ma rêverie. « Tu ne t'es toujours pas présentée à ce que je sache. » Il me lance un sourire mesquin.

\- « Toi non plus. » je souligne, lui renvoyant son sourire.

\- « Alors ? » continue t-il, ignorant ma remarque.

Je décide, selon le code de la bienséance, de satisfaire sa requête, comme toute Lady le devrait, et ce malgré l'impolitesse de l'autre parti. Rester maîtresse de soi en toute circonstance, voilà ton devoir en tant que Lady Wendy, je m'ordonne intérieurement.

\- « Mon nom est Wendy Victoria Élizabeth Darling. » dis-je, esquissant une légère révérence.

\- « Wendy Vict… » Le garçon fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension, d'une manière adorable ceci dit.

Adorable ? Ressaisis-toi Wendy, tu ne connais même pas ce garçon depuis cinq minutes ! Je me gronde, toujours intérieurement.

\- « Tu peux m'appeler plus simplement Wendy si tu préfères » je m'exclame, d'un ton plus froid et dur que je ne l'aurais voulu.

\- « Eh bien Wendy, désolé de te presser mais nous ne pouvons rester ici. Les Garçons Perdus vont revenir, et cette fois ils nous trouverons. » me dit-il, ignorant ma froideur, un air sérieux assombrissant son visage.

\- « Nous ? Pourquoi sont-ils à ta recherche ? N'es-tu pas des leurs ? » je demande, affolée par la perspective d'être trouvée.

\- « Je l'étais mais plus maintenant. » me dit-il.

\- « Et pourquoi donc ? » je demande, méfiante.

\- « J'ai tenté de tuer le grand Peter Pan. »

* * *

 _ **Nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 _ **A +**_

 _ **Chamaya**_


	7. Ne jamais suivre les inconnus

Chapitre 7 : **Ne jamais suivre les inconnus**

Je reste bouche-bée face à cette déclaration.

\- « Tu as quoi ? » je m'écrie, si fort que les Garçons Perdus ont dû m'entendre depuis l'autre bout de la forêt.

\- « Chut ! Moins fort ! »

« Nino » se jette sur moi et me plaque sa main sur la bouche. Je me débats un moment puis comprenant que c'est inutile, je m'apaise. Voyant que je suis prête à l'écouter sans ameuter toute l'île, il retire sa main.

\- « Il allait me tuer. » me dit-il, comme pour se justifier.

\- « Pourquoi ? » je lui demande, intriguée. « Qu'as-tu fait ? »

\- « Rien que tu souhaiterais savoir, pour ta propre sécurité. » Il soupire. « De toute façon, il menace tout le monde ici. Si quelque chose ou quelqu'un ne lui plaît pas, hop! cela disparaît, et le plus souvent de manière radicale. »

Je déglutis. Cette explication confirme la pensée que je me fais déjà de ce monstre. Terrifiant, sans coeur. A éviter à tout prix.

\- « Partons vite avant qu'on ne nous trouve ! » je m'exclame, me levant d'un bond.

\- « Suis moi, je vais te guider, je connais la forêt comme ma poche. » me dit-il, un sourire malin se dessinant sur son visage.

Je le suis donc à travers les arbres. La nuit commence à tomber.

\- « Où allons-nous ? » je demande, inquiète de ne pas connaître notre destination.

\- « Dans un endroit plus sûr. »

\- « Comme quoi ? » Je m'arrête, à présent méfiante envers ses intentions. S'il était sincère, il m'aurait donné un nom, ou du moins décris le lieu. Le fait qu'il ne dise rien est plus qu'étrange à mon goût.

\- « Fais-moi confiance » répond t-il, se retournant pour me faire face.

\- « Hors de question, je ne te connais pas » je dis, du tac-au-tac.

Il se rapproche de moi, me dominant de toute sa hauteur. Il a environ une tête de plus que moi. Avançant son visage vers le mien, si près que seuls quelques malheureux centimètres nous séparent, il m'adresse un sourire mesquin, mais sa voix est teintée de sérieux.

\- « Alors tu mourras bientôt sur cette île dont tu ne sais rien, et tout cela à cause de ton manque de confiance envers des gens qui ne souhaitent que t'aider à survivre. » me dit-il.

J'enrage. Il a raison. N'ayant pu retrouver mon chemin vers la plage, je risque fort de me perdre encore davantage si je continue seule. D'autant plus que les Garçons Perdus sont à nos trousses. Je soupire.

\- « Très bien, je te suis. »

\- « Parfait. » s'exclame t-il, l'air content.

Nous marchons encore pendant une bonne heure. La nuit est à présent complètement tombée. Je ne vois plus à trois mètres. « Nino » continue de se frayer un chemin à travers la forêt, nullement gêné par l'obscurité. Soudain, je trébuche sur une racine et m'effondre de tout mon long sur le sol terreux. « Nino » s'arrête pour accourir à mes côtés.

\- « Tu vas bien ? » demande t-il, alarmé.

\- « Oui, je suis juste tombée… Aïe ! »

Je regarde ma cheville qui commence à doubler de volume. Je me la suis foulée, merveilleux, voilà exactement ce dont j'avais besoin pour échapper à mes poursuivants ! Je soupire de douleur et de frustration.

\- « Attends, je vais t'aider. » lâche t-il.

Il me prend le bras et le passe autour de son cou puis glisse le sien dans mon dos pour me soutenir. Je soupire de soulagement en sentant la douleur s'apaiser, le poids de mon corps ne forçant plus sur la blessure. Cependant, alors que nous continuons de marcher, je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir devant son bras enserrant fermement ma taille. Je le regarde. Son visage est tout près du mien, mes cheveux frôlant ses joues rosies par le froid nocturne. Son regard fixe les plantes droit devant nous, et son visage sérieux dément toute forme de tromperie à mon égard.

Je peux peut être lui faire confiance en fin de compte, je pense. Je me laisse calmement guider, la fatigue engourdissant peu à peu mes membres. Bientôt, je me repose entièrement sur « Nino » qui me supporte sans broncher.

Finalement, il me prend dans ses bras au moment où je tombe dans ceux de Morphée.

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut. Aveuglée par la lumière du jour, je mets un certain temps à m'habituer à la clarté environnante. Le soleil est au zénith. Je suis allongée sur un tapis confortable de branchages. Une vive douleur à la cheville me fait baisser les yeux vers ma jambe. Les souvenirs me reviennent. Ma mauvaise chute, ma cheville foulée. Je la regarde attentivement. Elle est entourée de plantes, médicinales sans doute, qui donnent un sentiment de fraîcheur bienfaisant. Soulagée, je lève les yeux pour observer ce qui m'entoure. Je suis dans une clairière, ce qui explique la luminosité, supérieure à celle sous les arbres. Terreuse, elle semble perdue au milieu des bois.

Soudain, je me fige. Les cendres d'un grand feu crépitent à quelques mètres de moi. Un feu beaucoup trop grand pour quelqu'un qui souhaiterait rester discret. Je plisse les yeux en direction de la forêt. Dissimulées dans les arbres, une dizaine de cabanes entourent l'ensemble de la clairière. Des objets comme des plats, ou des épées de bois sont posés au pied des larges troncs.

Je commence à paniquer. Je suis dans un campement. Hors, les seuls habitants de la forêt à avoir établi un campement sont…

Des garçons commencent à sortir des cabanes. Les Garçons Perdus. Ceux-là même que j'ai vu courir dans la forêt quelques heures auparavant. Ils viennent m'encercler, m'obligeant à me recroqueviller au centre de la clairière. Ils chuchotent entre eux, l'air surpris par ma présence. J'entends quelques brides.

\- « Une fille ! C'est une fille ! »

\- « C'est impossible… Il n'y a pas de filles sur l'île ! »

\- « C'est la première ! »

\- « C'est un mauvais présage ! Quelque chose va arriver, et ce sera sa faute ! »

\- « Ooooooooh une fille ! »

Soudain, la bande s'écarte pour laisser passer un jeune homme. Grand, blond aux yeux bleus, il affiche un air sérieux sur son visage. En l'observant, je remarque d'ailleurs que ce dernier est balafré sur la joue droite.

\- « Bonjour » me dit il simplement. « Je suis Félix, Commandant en second ici. »

\- « Enchanté Félix, je suis Wendy, Wendy Darling ! » je répond, toute sourire, d'un air faussement enjoué.

Le ton insolent de ma voix n'échappe bien sûr pas à Félix. Je conteste déjà son autorité. Cependant, cela ne semble pas lui déplaire, car il ne dit rien et esquisse même un sourire.

\- « Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, je suis là pour t'aider à bien t'intégrer. Considère moi comme un frère. »

\- « Oh, eh bien je te remercie, « frérot », mais je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser. » Je m'exclame, cinglante. Me retrouver seule au milieu des Garçons Perdus me met déjà de mauvaise humeur, alors que ceux-ci essayent de devenir mes amis me contrarie encore plus.

J'ai bien conscience de faire preuve d'une impolitesse sans bornes, mais au diable les convenances ! Je suis coincée sur cette île, et plus précisément piégée au milieu de mes ennemis désignés. Je me lève fièrement et m'adresse à l'ensemble de la bande qui m'entoure.

\- « Que ce soit bien clair, je ne vous fais pas confiance. Je trouverai un moyen de m'enfuir, je le jure. » dis-je, d'un ton calme et décidé. Je grince des dents. « Et je jure également de retrouver ce « Nino » qui m'a livré à vous ! »

\- « Oh c'est vrai, tu comptes te venger ? » demande une voix qui m'est plus que familière, pour l'avoir entendu la veille.

Je me retourne brusquement, avide de trouver l'origine de la voix pour en découdre. J'aperçois alors au delà des Garçons Perdus « Nino », appuyé contre un arbre à la lisière de la clairière. Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner devant le sourire carnassier qu'il arbore.

\- « Peter Pan »

Le nom s'est échappé de mes lèvres comme une lourde vérité. Le monstre manipulateur est également un fin acteur. Et moi, dans ma misérable naïveté, suis tombée dans son piège. Je grince des dents et le défie du regard. Soudain, il se détache de l'arbre sur lequel il était adossé pour disparaître.

\- « Lui même ! » s'exclame sa voix derrière moi.

Je sursaute et me retourne immédiatement. Peter Pan s'est matérialisé derrière moi en un instant. Il s'approche de moi et, plongeant ses yeux d'un vert qui me semble maintenant presque noir dans les miens, me chuchote à l'oreille.

\- « Pour information, hors de question que tu t'enfuisses d'ici, moi seul autorise les départs de Neverland, et le tien est absolument proscrit.

* * *

 _ **Désolée pour l'attente !**_

 _ **Je suis assez occupée (problèmes personnels + boulot) pour l'instant et je vous avoue que la fic m'était complètement sortie de la tête !**_

 _ **Merci à pour le rappel ! Si jamais je redépasse encore les deux semaines, contactez-moi, c'est que j'ai oublié !**_

 _ **A +**_

 _ **Chamaya**_


	8. Prisonnière de Peter Pan

Chapitre 8 : **Prisonnière de Peter Pan**

Après mon premier échange avec Peter Pan en connaissant sa vraie nature, ce dernier a ordonné à Félix et aux Garçons Perdus de me conduire dans une cage en bois à peine assez grande pour me laisser m'asseoir. Par la suite, la cage a été suspendue dans les arbres de façon à ce qu'il me soit impossible de sortir. On ne me descend plus qu'à l'heure des repas, et sous bonne garde.

Cependant, malgré toute cette infortune, je suis satisfaite. Ma nouvelle vendetta envers Nino/Peter Pan doit être assouvie, et le mettre hors d'état de nuire est surement le meilleur moyen pour regagner ma liberté. Je peux faire d'une pierre deux coups.

J'ai donc décidé de jouer son jeu de manipulateur et d'acteur aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait, pour finalement gagner et savourer sa défaite. Et si m'enfermer dans une cage pour me briser psychologiquement en fait partie, alors il va devoir attendre des centaines d'année, car je ne suis pas prête de perdre face à lui.

Je joue avec les barreaux de ma cage, gravant avec mes ongles des petits dessins sans grande signification. C'est la meilleure chose que j'ai trouvé pour passer le temps, j'ai l'impression de décorer ma chambre. Ce qui est compréhensible vu que ces murs de bois sont devenus mon habitat depuis ma confrontation avec Pan.

Cela doit faire maintenant une semaine que je suis enfermée ici, et je connais par cœur chaque détail du paysage entourant ma cage. J'ai déjà prévu de multiples plans d'évasion, mais une seule chose m'empêche encore et toujours de les réaliser : l'insupportable Peter Pan qui apparaît de nulle part pour « s'enquérir de ma condition » dès que je tente de mettre un de mes plans à exécution. C'est comme s'il voyait tout ce qui se passait sur l'île, qu'il savait tout.

Bien entendu, je me mure dans un mutisme dès qu'il engage la conversation, et ne lui réponds que par de cinglantes répliques, dont jamais je n'aurais pu faire preuve auparavant lors de ma vie de Lady. Mais je l'ai déjà dis, au diable les convenances, ce ne sont pas elles qui vont me sauver de cet endroit.

.

Une nuit, alors que je somnole dans ma cage suspendue, un bruit attire mon attention. Je scrute les arbres dans la nuit noire, et aperçois une forme humaine qui s'avance vers la petite clairière sous ma cage. D'un coup d'épée, elle abat les Garçons Perdus. Cependant, ils ne semblent pas morts, juste assommés. Je soupire de soulagement. Je me suis rendu compte au bout de ma semaine de captivité que les Garçons Perdus n'obéissent à Pan que par peur de représailles, même si ce dernier les laisse relativement libres pour ce qui est de leur activité. Seul le dénommé Félix semble vouer une adoration sans bornes au maître de l'île.

Je me suis donc prise d'affection pour certains des Garçons Perdus, qui me rappellent fortement mes frères, et m'adressent parfois la parole lors de leur tour de garde. Ce ne sont que des enfants, et le meurtre de l'un d'entre eux, même en échange de ma liberté, me paraîtrait un acte de barbarie insupportable.

J'observe la forme de plus près. Fine, comme celle d'une femme. Agile, capable de se faufiler dans le camp des Garçons Perdus sans être vue. Elle s'approche de la corde qui maintient ma cage suspendue et la coupe. Je ne peux retenir un cri lorsque je me sens tomber. Heureusement, la cage heurte un tapis de mousse, amortissant ma chute. Ma prison s'ouvre soudainement et un bras fin mais puissant me tire littéralement hors d'elle.

\- « Suis moi, vite ! » me dit la forme.

\- « Qui est tu ? » je demande, perplexe, courant cependant à sa suite à travers les fougères et autres plantes.

\- « Mon nom est Clochette. »

Durant notre course effrénée à travers les arbres, je la détaille de plus près. Petite, environ ma taille, elle est blonde et porte des vêtements d'un vert sombre. Cependant, elle semble irradier sous les rayons de lune perçant les branchages.

\- « Je suis Wendy. » je me présente, par politesse.

\- « Je sais. » me répond t-elle, d'un ton neutre.

\- « Tu sais ? »

\- « Je suis envoyé par Séléné. Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, la « Sauveuse » qui doit remplir sa mission. »

Cela explique pourquoi elle semble, tout comme la sirène, briller sous la lumière de la Lune. Cependant, je sens en elle un certain désespoir, comme une suspicion face au fait que je sois la Sauveuse. Ou même qu'il existe une Sauveuse.

\- « Où m'emmène tu ? » je demande, pour renouer la conversation.

\- « Chez les sirènes, dans une grotte sous marine à quelques lieues d'ici. Tu y seras en sécurité, Pan ne peut rien contre toi là bas. » dit-elle, son souffle saccadé par l'effort intense.

Je lui fais confiance, elle n'a pas l'air de mentir en donnant sa destination. Nous continuons de courir dans la forêt, Peter Pan et les Garçons Perdus ne nous poursuivant pas, ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir remarqué mon absence. Je sens cependant un pincement au coeur lorsque je réalise que j'ai quitté le campement. Je ne peux expliquer la nature de cette douleur, mais ma tête est remplie d'images de Peter Pan qui, lors de la dernière semaine, venait toujours subitement contrecarrer tous mes plans d'évasion.

* * *

 _ **Nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **A +**_

 _ **Chamaya**_


	9. La grotte des sirènes

Chapitre 9 : **La grotte des sirènes**

Après une bonne heure de marche rapide -il nous était impossible de continuer à courir-, nous arrivons à la grotte des sirènes. Pour y accéder, il faut cependant plonger et descendre quelques mètres pour atteindre l'entrée, située sous l'eau. Je pénètre dans la cavité, dont les murs et le plafond sont remplis de cristaux multicolores semblables à ceux de la grotte qui m'a abrité une semaine auparavant, avant ma capture.

Je regarde autour de moi, émerveillée. Les sirènes sont regroupées sur les rochers parsemant la grotte, dont le sol est un grand lac d'eau salée relié à l'extérieur, et par lequel je viens d'arriver.

Je me hisse hors de l'eau pour monter sur l'un des rochers, au centre du lieu. Clochette, qui m'a précédé, nage jusqu'au fond de la cavité, où, sur un grand piédestal, une énorme coquille St Jacques fermée repose. Elle toque trois fois sur le coquillage. Voyant son action, les sirènes cessent toute activité pour se mettre à chanter. Leur voix mélodieuse loue en chanson la bonté de leur Princesse Héritière. Le coquillage s'ouvre lentement, laissant bientôt apparaître une Séléné encore plus belle que la dernière fois, irradiant au milieu de son coquillage nacré.

Elle me voit et m'adresse un sourire réconfortant. Je lui sourie en retour, ravie de la revoir. Elle me fait signe d'approcher. Quelques sirènes plongent dans le lac et viennent m'entourer en chantant alors que je nage vers leur royale supérieure. Je me hisse sur le piédestal et Séléné me tend sa main, que je prends après une courte hésitation, et m'accueille à ses côtés sur le coquillage géant.

\- « Mes chères sœurs » dit-elle en s'adressant aux sirènes. « Permettez-moi de vous présenter notre Sauveuse, Wendy Victoria Élizabeth Darling ! »

Les sirènes applaudissent et je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles, mal à l'aise devant cette acclamation.

\- « Wendy, me dit elle après que les sirènes soient retournées à leurs occupations, je t'en prie, assied toi. »

Elle me désigne un fauteuil confortable situé à côté d'un trône d'or et de perles nacrée. Je prends place tandis qu'elle se dresse sur son siège royal. Le coquillage se referme lentement, restant cependant à moitié ouvert pour laisser entrer la lumière des cristaux de la grotte. Clochette nous rejoint et s'assoit à même le sol devant le trône de Séléné, un air soulagé sur le visage.

\- « Enfin, nous sommes arrivés ! » s'exclame t-elle. « Nous sommes en sécurité, Pan ne nous trouveras jamais ici ! » continue t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

\- « Pourquoi ne peut-il pas nous trouver ? » je demande, curieuse.

\- « Peter Pan est le maître de cette île. » dit Séléné, sa douce voix s'élevant dans la pièce formée par le coquillage. « Cependant, nous les sirènes, sommes présentes en ces lieux depuis bien plus longtemps que lui. Sa magie vient de l'ile, la notre vient de la Lune et de la mer. Ces cristaux que tu vois, me dit elle en désignant le plafond de la grotte, sont magiques. Ils empêchent toute personne non désirée par moi-même de découvrir les endroits dans lesquels ils se trouvent. »

\- « C'est donc pour cela que personne ne m'a trouvé pendant que je dormais dans la grotte où vous m'aviez déposé le soir de mon arrivée ! » je réalise.

\- « En effet. » me répond t-elle. « Nous avons de nombreuses cachettes situées partout sur l'île, même en terre ferme. »

Je lui adresse un sourire reconnaissant. Je suis également soulagée d'apprendre qu'en cas de fuite, il existe des lieux où je serais indétectable aux yeux de Pan.

\- « Merci de m'avoir libéré » dis-je, en m'adressant à Clochette.

Elle me rend mon sourire en disant que ce n'est rien. Séléné reprend la parole, un air grave assombrissant soudain ses magnifiques yeux d'or.

\- « Maintenant Wendy, je dois te confier une mission. Es-tu prête à l'accomplir en tant que Sauveuse de l'île de Neverland toute entière ? »

\- « Je te dois tellement, dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour toi. » je lui réponds, après un temps de réflexion. Séléné m'a sauvé déjà plusieurs fois, je peux bien l'aider à sauver cette île.

\- « Je te fais confiance Wendy. » me dit-elle.

\- « Et je saurais me montrer digne de cette confiance. »

\- « Clochette sera ton contact pour rester en lien avec nous, sirènes, qui ne pouvons aller sur la terre ferme. » m'informe t-elle.

Je regarde Clochette qui m'adresse un regard entendu.

\- « Je ne suis jamais loin tu verras. » me dit-elle avec un sourire malin. « Je crois savoir que Séléné t'as donné un coquillage pour appeler de l'aide ? Il marche également pour m'appeler moi. »

J'acquiesce et reporte mon attention sur Séléné, pour prendre connaissance de ma « mission ». Après un long silence, elle parle enfin, un ton solennel dans la voix.

\- « La mission que nous te confions, Sauveuse, afin que l'île toute entière puisse être délivrée du joug de ce tyran, est la suivante : Tu dois voler la magie de Peter Pan. Tu as carte blanche et une autorisation spéciale de le tuer si nécessaire. »

* * *

 ** _Nouveau chapitre !_**

 ** _Merci aux revieweuses !_**

 ** _A +_**

 ** _Chamaya_**


	10. Une gentillesse inespérée

Chapitre 10 : **Une gentillesse inespérée**

« Sans voix » ne décrit pas assez mon état à l'entente de cette déclaration. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais roman d'espionnage.

\- « Autorisation spéciale de tuer ? » je demande, bouche-bée.

\- « En effet. » me répond Clochette. « Nous sommes prêts à tout désormais pour nous débarrasser de lui. Il est allé trop loin. »

Soudain, mon cerveau se reconnecte avec la situation. Non seulement je viens d'échapper au plus cruel tyran que j'ai jamais rencontré –il m'a séquestré dans une cage pendant une semaine quand même !-, mais en plus il faut que je retourne à ses côtés comme envoyée spécial-commando pour lui dérober ses fichus, dangereux pouvoirs et si possible le tuer au passage ?!

\- « Je refuse ! » je m'écrie, tremblante de peur à cette idée.

\- « C'est ta destinée Sauveuse, et tu ne peux y échapper. » me dit Séléné, d'un ton désolé.

\- « Comment osez-vous choisir mon destin ? N'ai-je pas un mot à dire dans cette histoire ? Vous me demandez de retourner en captivité et de tuer ce monstre ? Je ne suis pas un assassin ! »

\- « Calme toi Wendy, la colère t'aveugle. Nous ne te demandons pas forcément de le tuer, simplement de lui enlever sa magie afin qu'il devienne inoffensif. »

\- « Et que va t-il m'arriver si je suis découverte ? Il me tuera de ses mains, et je ne reverrai jamais ma famille ! Hors de question que je meurs pour vous ! Je ne suis pas l'héroïne d'un stupide conte de fées ! »

\- « Mais Wendy, tu es notre Sauveuse, toi seule peux accomplir cette tâche sacrée. » renchérit Séléné, d'une voix maintenant presque suppliante.

\- « Sacrée ? Pour que vous puissiez récupérer votre pouvoir perdu tu veux dire ! »

Révoltée, je sors du coquillage en trombe et plonge dans le lac. Les sirènes me regardent, intriguées, nager vers la sortie. Avant de plonger pour retrouver la terre ferme, j'entends Séléné crier une dernière fois.

\- « Wendy, attends ! »

Je ne l'écoute pas, et m'enfonce dans l'eau salée alors que les larmes me montent aux yeux.

.

De retour sur la plage, je n'adresse pas un regard au magnifique coucher de soleil dans la mer derrière moi et avance d'un pas rageur vers la forêt. Je marche pendant… j'ignore combien de temps, toujours bouillonnante de rage. La nuit tombe doucement, la température se fait plus fraîche. Rappelée à la raison par mes besoins humains de chaleur, je frissonne et commence à chercher de quoi faire un feu.

L'obscurité est à présent complète, quelques minces rayons de lune éclairant faiblement les formes sombres qui m'entourent. Revenant contre l'arbre où j'ai déjà amassé du bois, je trébuche sur une racine. Je ferme les yeux, sentant le sol se rapprocher.

Alors que je tombe, je me sens rattrapée par quelqu'un. Je reste un moment les yeux fermés, de peur de continuer ma chute si je l'ai rouvre.

\- « J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu, pas toi Wendy bird ? »

Une voix s'élève, joueuse, voix que je connais bien.

\- « Peter Pan ! » je m'exclame, surprise.

J'ouvre les yeux et tombe nez à nez avec le jeune homme. Ou, plus précisément, je suis dans ses bras. C'est lui qui m'a rattrapé. Il resserre son emprise alors que je tente de m'en défaire, ses mains calées dans mon dos et sur ma taille, m'empêchant de trouver un quelconque échappatoire.

\- « Je disais, n'as-tu pas comme une impression de déjà vu ? » répète t-il, un sourire mesquin plaqué sur les lèvres.

\- « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Je détourne les yeux, pour l'ignorer. Le maître de l'île se tait un moment. La forêt est silencieuse elle aussi. Un ange passe. Ne sentant toujours pas sa prise se relâcher, je rougis légèrement sous la sensation de ses bras me gardant prisonnière.

\- « Tu pensais que je ne te retrouverais pas ? » dit il soudain, perçant le silence nocturne.

Je ne parle pas. Ma conversation avec Séléné me revient en mémoire, et la colère remonte en moi. Voyant que je ne réponds pas, il passe à autre chose.

\- « Où étais-tu passée ? Comment t'est-tu échappée ? Je ne pouvais plus sentir ta présence, pourquoi ? » demande t-il, se faisant de plus en plus pressant.

Mais je suis toujours perdue dans mes pensées, et je ne l'entends pas. Ou plutôt je suis tellement lasse que je ne fais aucun effort pour tenter de répondre à ses questions.

\- « Wendy ! »

Son cri me sort soudain de ma torpeur. Je le regarde dans les yeux, et y décèle une once d'inquiétude. De l'inquiétude ? A mon égard ? Je ne le sais, mais son cri fait disparaître en moi le dernier rempart intérieur que j'avais dressé pour m'empêcher de succomber au désespoir. Mes yeux s'embuent de larmes, et je me laisse aller, sans réfléchir, contre lui.

.

Il ne dit plus rien, son regard traduisant son incompréhension totale. Il ne me repousse pas, bien au contraire, me cale contre son torse, ne sachant pas comment me réconforter. J'entends son cœur battre, et ce son réveille en moi le souvenir de ma famille. Je voudrais les revoir, ils me manquent. Je n'aurais jamais dû suivre l'ombre, jamais dû fuir Ronald. J'aurais dû me battre sur place et non partir sur un coup de tête à la recherche du « véritable amour ». Je réalise maintenant que cette âme sœur n'existe pas, et que ma quête est vaine. Et cette destinée, cette mission qui m'est confiée… Je n'en veux pas, ce n'est pas pour moi. Je ne peux pas tuer quelqu'un pour sauver une île. Je ne peux juste pas le faire, c'est tout.

Je me calme peu à peu. Peter Pan ne dit toujours rien. Intérieurement, je prie pour que nous restions comme cela encore un moment. Il pourra être un tyran diabolique craint de tous demain mais là, maintenant, j'ai besoin de chaleur humaine et de gentillesse. Oui, il pourra me maltraiter autant qu'il voudra demain, me remettre dans ma cage s'il veut, je m'en fiche. Juste ce soir, rien que ce soir, faite qu'il soit gentil. Je n'ai pas besoin de remarques désobligeantes pour l'instant. Habituellement non plus mais maintenant en particulier.

Mon vœu semble être exaucé car le jeune homme ne prononce pas un mot même après avoir senti que je m'étais calmée. Finalement, c'est gagnée par la fatigue que je m'endors, toujours dans ses bras, une larme coulant le long de ma joue.

* * *

 _ **Bonjour Bonsoir, nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **En espérant qu'il vous plaise, n'hésitez pas à review, je les lis toutes et elles me font archi méga plaisir !**_

 _ **A +**_

 _ **Chamaya**_


	11. Retour à la réalité

Chapitre 11 : **Retour à la réalité**

Je me réveille doucement. Mes yeux s'ouvrent pour se refermer aussitôt, aveuglés par la lumière du jour. Après quelques secondes de bataille avec les rayons du soleil, ma vue s'améliore. Je me lève gauchement, encore engourdie par ma nuit en forêt. Je suis seule, plus de trace de Pan. Je rougis aux évènements de la veille. Mon dieu, qu'ai-je fais, cet homme est mon ennemi ! Il est le seul obstacle entre le monde réel et moi ! Je ne dois pas me laisser attendrir. Je secoue la tête pour chasser définitivement notre étreinte d'hier de mes pensées. J'étais en proie au désespoir, je ne réfléchissais plus. J'ai craqué. Mais c'est du passé maintenant, je dois aller de l'avant, trouver un moyen de quitter cette maudite île.

Je pars en quête de fruits comestibles pour le déjeuner. Je n'ai rien mangé depuis la veille, et mon estomac est vide comme… comme un estomac vide, bref, il crie famine.

En mangeant, je fais le point sur les derniers évènements. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme cela devant Séléné, elle pense à son peuple et au bien être de l'île, c'est normal qu'elle souhaite de tout cœur que j'accomplisse cette « mission ». De plus, ne suis-je pas sensée avoir une vendetta contre Peter Pan pour m'avoir trompé et m'empêcher, à cause de ses pouvoirs, de quitter cette fichue île ? Je ne devrais avoir aucun problème à lui faire face, lui dérober ses pouvoirs ou même le tuer… Alors pourquoi mon cœur n'arrive t-il pas à accepter cette tâche ?

Je continue de penser en me promenant dans la luxuriante forêt, tendant néanmoins l'oreille pour guetter la moindre trace des Garçons Perdus. La dernière chose que je souhaite pour l'instant, c'est de retourner dans la cage suspendue qu'ils m'ont attribué à mon arrivée. Sans y faire attention, je réalise que je suis retournée sur la plage qui borde l'entrée de la grotte des sirènes. Le destin sûrement. Je regarde l'étendue bleutée et prend enfin ma décision. J'espionnerai Peter Pan, puis je déciderai de mon propre chef, après avoir eu des preuves des dires des sirènes, si je dois le tuer ou pas.

Soudain, j'entends des cris, provenant de l'autre côté de la plage. Discrètement, je me confonds dans la forêt et avance furtivement vers l'origine des voix. Un groupe de Garçons Perdus joue au bord de l'eau. Ils sont en cercle opaque, si bien que je ne peux voir ce qu'ils semblent observer. Quelqu'un apparaît brusquement, et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Peter Pan. Oubliés les évènements de la veille, je suis maintenant à l'affut de la moindre attaque à mon égard. Mais je reste cependant pour observer la scène, qui m'intrigue de plus en plus.

Devant l'arrivée de leur maître, les Garçons Perdus s'écartent de leur sujet d'observation. Horrifiée, je réalise qu'il s'agit d'une sirène qui, trainée le long de la plage hors de l'eau, frétille désespérément. Elle semble prise dans un filet et se débat vainement pour tenter de fuir. Peter Pan s'approche d'elle, s'accroupie tout en la forçant à le regarder. Il lui demande quelque chose, mais je n'entends pas quoi, la distance étant trop importante et le vent soufflant dans la mauvaise direction. La sirène, qui affiche maintenant un air rageur, secoue violement la tête d'un signe négatif. Peter Pan la regarde, un sourire froid plaqué sur le visage. D'un coup, il lui plonge la main dans la poitrine, et en ressort un objet brillant d'une lueur rouge aux reflets bleutés.

La créature commence à suffoquer alors que le jeune homme presse fermement l'objet, qui soudain se transforme en cendres qui s'échappent pour se mêler au sable blanc. La sirène tombe à son tour, les yeux exorbités.

\- « Noooooooon ! » je m'exclame, m'élançant d'un bond vers l'attroupement.

Tant pis si je me fais prendre, je dois m'assurer que la sirène soit encore en vie. Elle ne peut pas être morte, elle ne peut pas… Je me jette aux pieds des Garçons Perdus et me glisse à travers eux pour atteindre la créature marine. Elle ne respire plus, la vie a quitté son corps. Je reste immobile, choquée devant cet acte barbare, comprenant que l'objet rouge était le cœur de la sirène, et que Peter Pan l'a écrasé pour la tuer.

\- « Wendy… » L'assassin s'approche, hésitant, posant sa main sur mon épaule pour me dégager du corps.

\- « Ne me touche pas ! »

Je me retourne violement, une haine incommensurable se peignant sur mon visage.

\- « Toi, je gronde, comment a tu osé… comment a tu pu ?! »

La colère m'aveugle, et je me jette sur son cou, mes mains empoignant le point vital. Je commence à serrer, plus fort que je ne m'en serais jamais cru capable. Les Garçons Perdus tentent de me séparer de leur chef mais rien à faire, je tiens bon. Je remplirais ma mission. Oh oui je le jure, je tuerais cet homme.

Devant moi, mon opposant commence à suffoquer. J'esquisse un sourire de victoire en pensant qu'il meurt de la même façon qu'est morte sa victime la sirène. Il me regarde, une lueur d'incompréhension dans ses yeux.

\- « W… Wendy… mais… la veille… » tente t-il.

\- « Il ne s'est rien passé la veille ! » je m'écrie, comme pour me convaincre moi même. « Il ne s'est rien passé et il ne se passera jamais rien ! »

Son regard affiche sa surprise face à ma réplique. Je me mure dans ma colère, taisant le sentiment de culpabilité qui commence à naître en moi. Soudain, ses yeux redeviennent froids, cruels. Il me sourit, d'un sourire sans aucune chaleur.

\- « Très… bien… » dit-il. « Dans ce cas… tu ne vois pas… d'inconvénient… à ce que… je me débatte… ? »

A peine ces mots prononcés que sa main vient dégager les miennes de son cou. Il m'attache les poignets dans sa paume et me soulève devant lui. A cause de sa taille, mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol. Nos visages ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres et je redouble de rage devant mon impuissance, allant même jusqu'à lui cracher au visage. Après cet acte, qui je dois l'avouer, n'est pas franchement ladylike, la fureur apparaît dans les yeux de Peter Pan, venant remplacer la froideur précédente.

En un battement de cil, je suis dans les airs, mes bras toujours maintenus au dessus de mon corps. Nous volons. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'admirer le spectacle, car Peter Pan, après un dernier sourire cruel, me lâche au milieu de l'océan. Je crie à plein poumons, devant la chute qui s'annonce fatale due à la hauteur.

Le coquillage de Séléné apparaît soudainement devant mon visage, la vitesse de la chute ayant dégagé le collier de mon corset. Sans plus réfléchir, je souffle dedans rapidement, à trois reprises.

Juste avant la collision avec l'étendue liquide, je vois de l'écume se former à l'endroit où je vais tomber. Priant pour qu'elle amortisse le choc, je me laisse submerger par l'inconscience.

* * *

 ** _Nouveau chapitre !_**

 ** _En espérant que mes délais de publication ne vous empêchent pas d'aimer cette fic ^^_**

 ** _Mille mercis aux reviewers XD_**

 ** _A +_**

 ** _Chamaya_**


End file.
